PvXwiki talk:Administrators
why isnt tab on here or the build masters page? 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 22:31, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Here. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 04:47, 31 July 2008 (EDT) shouldn't phenax be restored? or do we have to go through process again? CABOSE(LVPoW) 16:08, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :It's on AN, wait for an admin to come online and take care of it. -- Guild of ' 16:11, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::Bureaucrat. ~~ 19:56, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Mmm Scottie, Eronth, and Edru don't talk much anymore, Rapta beens more active lately-- 00:26, 11 November 2008 (EST) :Lies! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta]] 19px (talk| ) 00:28, 11 November 2008 (EST) prefer it as table, looked better. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 08:54, 7 January 2009 (EST) :Agreed. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:09, 7 January 2009 (EST) Ok, I removed the colspan thing. It should be perfect by now :< ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:21, 7 January 2009 (EST) :Looks good, but I confess I only half remember what you changed ;o - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:26, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::See PvX:BM for comparison. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:28, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::That's broken, did you break that? :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:32, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::Indeed. Because it also uses . Meh. Whatever, I will just update that one too. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:34, 7 January 2009 (EST) Evaluation Isn't it time we evaluate the current admins or something? Half of the admins on the "active" list are inactive and several of the others don't contribute in any credible way. If they really are supposed to be "voted on" by us, then it's time some of us newer guys got a say. Unless we plan on treating them like the freaking pope and they're just allowed to do w/e the hell they want til they die or retire. I know that I'm the last person that should be suggesting this, but it needs to happen if we plan on ever improving the quality of this site. Or if no one cares, then fuck the rules and let them do w/e until GW and along with it, this site are dead. Karate Jesus (im on my cell and it doesnt have tildes). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Karate Jesus ( ) . :Admins make PvX boring >.> -- 19:20, 3 February 2009 :How do additional inactive admins detract fromt he site at all? There is no cap on the number of admins. If you know someone worthy of becoming an admin, RfA them. - (talk) 19:39, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::let's RfA the next anon to vandalize a page -- 19:40, 3 February 2009 :::Let's ban Tai for no good reason :D - (talk) 19:42, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::Misery is best admin on site, no need for evaluation--Relyk 19:45, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::That's very kind of you, Relyk. --71.229 19:48, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::Thank you for the support Relyk, but I think Jesus was actually talking about evaluating some of the less active admins. - (talk) 19:53, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Edru, Єяøהħ? -- 19:55, 3 February 2009 :::::::no i mean all admins. i actually think you do a good job misery but even some of the active one are just useless. ::::::::/bitchslap [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:02, 3 February 2009 (EST) Hola. I agree to an extent. On ipod atm so typing is hard. -- :thanks frv. and i dont want to clean house, i just want there to be accountability and improvement. i think reiring some inactives is the first step but not the last. ::is there a policy already in place to evaluate admins? if not id be very surprised. we need one if there isnt one. :::PvXwiki:Evaluating Administrators, is that close enough?--Relyk 20:59, 3 February 2009 (EST) Inactive admins There's more red than green on the chart nowadays. Big and Misery have only just gone on break, but almost everyone else has been inactive for months, and in some cases more than a year. Gcard and Hhhippo could arguably keep their bcratship - I don't know if they still need it for backend works, but that was essentially the reason Hhhippo got his and Gcard kept his when we brought things down to three bureaucrats instead of seven - but realistically we have one bureaucrat and seven admins right now. Pretty much everyone else just didn't care enough about the site and Guild Wars and left like I did. Before anyone asks, no, I'm not willing to run for admin/bureaucrat right now or in the forseeable future. If for some reason I start checking this place daily (as opposed to twice a month) and I get to know the new policies, community, and admins, I might consider it. -- Armond 20:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :sorry i've read your post a couple of times, but I still can't work out what issue you have >.>? Are you wanting another BCrat, Less "admins" (removal of inactive ones) could you just clarify that point for me please. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I think having so many people with admin powers that aren't around to use them and haven't been for such a long time looks bad. I also think having only one bureaucrat is a bad idea, but not knowing the community I don't have a solution for that. -- Armond 20:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I guess we could always de-SysOp a couple of the inactive admins (i.e. the one's who haven't been around in a long time). As for BCrat, we did actually promote Wizardboy a while ago (because people were worried about Auron being the only BCrat around), and while he doesn't contribute much, I see him on MSN a lot, so if he's needed he can always be contacted easily enough. Alternatively we could find someone who we think would be a a good BCrat, but nobody springs to mind. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's pretty much exactly what I'm saying. If Wizardboy's always on MSN and actually cares about PvX still (most of the time I talk to him he's playing Aion, so I have to wonder), perhaps a note about such could be made instead of simply listing him as inactive. -- Armond 21:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, well I'd say then: :::::*Scottie :::::*Rapta :::::*Edru :::::*Dont :::::*Possibly Eronth :::::A quick look at their conts says they've not edited in 6 months / a year. We could always do like GWW and have a "semi-inactive" group (because I think Misery would probably fall under that as well, he edits now and then). When I next See Wizardboy on I'll ask him how often he checks in, and we'll see what to do from there. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I am on MSN whenever I'm at my computer, and while I don't mind being around for small things, I really don't have the motivation to deal with anything big/serious on PvX anymore, and even if I did, I don't really feel like I'm enough in touch with what community there is to make any major decisions. I probably won't be active much at all on anything GW-related until GW2 comes out. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 01:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Tycn and Frv haven't been around for almost a year, also. Eronth has made about five contributions in the past year, one of which was to proclaim himself not a sysop. DE hasn't contributed with his usual vim and vigor since 2008. -- Armond 02:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah I thought Tycn had contributed more recently (I remember him making some contributions for a little while, I didn't realise that was ~a year as well). As for Frv he escaped my mind. Eronth was around after we moved to wikia (because he was having issues with his account), so I gave him the benefit of the doubt, but if he's declared himself no longer a sysop then fair enough. DE's a funny case, I had thought about adding him to the list, because I know he's gone absent from GWW as well (due to RL iirc), so I'm not sure what to do about him. He used to respond if you left a message on his talk rather quickly (within a day certainly), so I guess it's a judgement call. I'd say if Wizardboy isn't motivated then leave DE as a BCrat unless we find someone else. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Didn't DE take a more or less permanent break from the internet? That's the last I'd heard. ··· Danny So Cute 22:35, 28 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Something like that, yeah. -- Armond 22:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I'm late to the game, but I'd like to throw in my opinion. Why don't we just email/MSN them all, and ask them what they'd like to do? I think it would be considerate of us to at least give them the opportunity to retire. However, if after....a week or two they don't respond, then we can decide what we'd like to do. How's that sound? ::Oh, and Phen, I'd suggest that you consider aiming for the Bcrat position. As it currently stands, you have the most stable performance, and the most active experience. And it'd be nice just to have another person in the position. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:48, 26 April 2010 :::They've had months to say they want to step down, imo. No need to hold things up for no real reason. If they come back and say "hey, what happened to my admin?" we can talk about promoting them - not like promoting a guy who used to be admin back to admin is all that hard. (Unless they've done a bunch of controversial crap and/or have raged at the bcrats recently, I suppose.) -- Armond 05:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, that's a good point, but I figured waiting another week to give them an opportunity to retire wouldn't be so bad. Either way is fine with me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:21, 26 April 2010 As mentioned, I am kind of sort of around. Just calling me active would be woefully inaccurate. If you'd rather my name was green rather than red, I do actually check at a minimum my talk page daily and usually a couple of other pages. I do realise this is like less than 1% about me, but yeah. MiseryUser talk:Misery 17:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :well I wouldn't object to having something similar to GWW where we have "Semi-active" as well (which you'd probably fall under Misery). ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, my whole thing was about the reds that have been red for months/years. It's not that the table shouldn't have any red on it at all ever, cause that's bound to happen. It's just a problem when half our admins are red because they've not bothered to formally resign. -- Armond 21:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::obviously I can't speak on their behalf, but perhaps they left with the intention of coming back at some point (i.e. becoming interested in GW again). obviously that may have changed now, but at the time... ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, Edru officially retired, so maybe we should just call a year of inactivity retirement? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:56, 28 April 2010 :::::Couldn't we just remove their names entirely from the list and leave them with their rights? MiseryUser talk:Misery 22:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That seems kind of counterintuitive to me. If I were one of them, I'd check the big list of sysops to see if I was still a sysop, not the system-generated list. -- Armond 22:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Or, they could see they still have all the admin tabs. I doubt they would even be checking to see if they still had admin rights unless they went to use them. And then if they checked here and thought they lost them they could be all "Can I have them back?" and we could be all "You still have the bro." without needing a bureaucrat to do anything. I don't think you are worried about them abusing their rights, just that it looks pretty shitty to outsiders, especially how it was before with all the red and green all mixed in. MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Heh, I'm too used to GWWT. My first thought was that they wouldn't notice the tabs among all the others, but I guess that's not really an issue... -- Armond 15:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) if you check (set it to view only users with Admin obv.) you can see when everyone last logged in (most seem to have been fairly recently actually). ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Administrative status I'll be an admin for the day, maybe until the move ends just to keep sanity on the wiki. Afterwords, that'll certainly be it. No need to add me in. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 02:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :K, sorry about that. I thought the database work would take a bit longer than that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:08, 21 October 2010 (UTC) ::DB import was restarted because of some bugs. We've got at least another 30 hours here. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 02:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd say we won't be ready on the new site until at least after the weekend (the various people at curse are at Blizzcon, so obviously they're not available to work on it the next few days (i talked to Bryan while he was on the plain when he told me he needed to restart the import)). ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC)